Scarlett Partiton
Information Name: Scarlett "Scar" Partition. Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 14 Appearance: Scarlett has waist-long wavy Dark Brown hair that's usually seen in a braid. She loves to wear the color purple because it's the color of her magic amulet and her magic. She has sparkling mischievous Violet Purplish eyes that glow with excitement. She stands at 5'9 a surprising height at her age. Personality: Scarlett is a very optimistic, enthusiastic, adventurous person. She loves to explore and always sees the best of things. She can see the good in anyone and never gives up. She is very determined and often does not stop until she finishes. Weaknesses: Scarlett is very vulnerable when it comes to posion. Her amulet often weakens her immune system everytime she uses her magic. She is also bad at climbing, but there really isn't any use of climbing when you can summon a cloud to carry you to the top now is there? Strengths: She is very good in hand-to-hand combat because of the combat avatar magic she practices. She is a good swimmer and is a fast runner. She also good at using a staff and sickle due to combat magic. She is very good with agility too, an agile gene she adopted from her parents. Fears: Scarlett has always been obsessed with finding the perfect boy', ''shes afraid she'll never find him. That's if she doesn't die practicing that crazy magic of hers. '''Token: Her staff and magic amulet. Wait, no, she has to have the amulet. She wears it everywhere. Even in the shower. So basically her staff. Alliance: A small dependable alliance. Or basically anyone she can trust. She might join the Careers or Anti-Careers under a truce. 'Bloodbath Strategy: '''She'd probably just run the opposite way. They're is no way her magic can help her in this way. '''Games Strategy: '''Stay hidden or with allies. Only risking to use magic when necessary. If needed really badly, like really really badly, she can summon her most needed supplies. ONLY IN EMERGENCIES. Appearances ' Scarlett Partition Lunaii.png Scarlett Partition Anime.jpg Scarlett Partition RL.jpg ' Backstory You know when you get that feeling like you're going to fall off a rollar coaster but you're actually jumping off a cliff? Yeah. I had the same experience, except it was literal. "So... How do we get back again?" Reyna asked. "We jump off a cliff, open a portal, and fall through. Easy." I explained to her hopefully the last time before we approached Canyon Cliffs. "Ugh... Why are we even in District Two in the first place?" She groaned. "Because we needed some Sapphire from the mines to make another amulet, because ''someone broke their's."That shut her up. We continued on our way in silence until we reached the Canyon Cliffs. You're probably wondering why I call it that. Well, this is where Arizona used to be (Yes, we had to go back waaay in history to figure out there was a United States of America, I wish Panem was more like them) and now what is the Grand Canyon, is now Canyon Cliffs. At least, that's what District Two's call it. "Ok... How do you-" "On it!" I chanted something in Ancient Greek, then switched it over to Ancient Egyptian then Latin. (More long study time of history, do not ask). Snakes of Violet fog creeped around my legs rising upward. "Now... Go! Jump!" I yelled. Reyna reluctantly jumoed off the cliff. The fog followed her downward, and then I jump. The Purple mist now forming a more solid form turned into a swirling vortex shaped like the Milkway Galaxy. We slipped through and I could feel portal close above us and reformed into fog eventually returning to my amulet. We landed on something soft. Like a giant marshmellow. Wait.. It was a giant marshmellow. Karter was leaning against the house wall as if he'd been waiting for us the whole time. "Get that ridiclous smirk off you're face Karter." Trivia * Scarlett is based off of ''The Kane Chronicles ''by Rick Riordan. The author of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus series. * Yes, Carter Kane is my favorite character that's why I made him have the same name as Scarlett's twin brother which I plan to make soon along with Reyna, her younger sister. * Her magic is a combination of both Sadie and Carter's abilities. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 14 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh